ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
Camp Oggie
Camp Oggie is an annual gaming extravaganza and gaming celebration hosted O.G.R.E.s. In addition to gaming, the event includes outdoor activities, the annual awards presentations, and public rank advancement. 2010 OgreCon Date & Location The inaugural Camp Oggie will be held in October 22nd through the 24th at Camp Roy C. Manchester near Benton, Kentucky. Schedule Below is a loose schedule of the weekend's activities, which are subject to change. If you are arranging a carpooling and/or caravaning location, please contact the Director of Communications and he'll add your information to the schedule, or you can add it to the talk page of this article here on OgreLair.org and it'll be added by someone familiar with table code. Remember, the listed activites are entirely at your own leisure, as the weekend's top priority is fun. If you want to sit around the campfire all weekend and do absolutely nothing, you'll be joined by fellow enthusiastic members doing the same. Most of the time will be devoted to Open Gaming, with many beloved rpgs, board, card, and party games being on site. If you have a game that you'd like to bring along to play, feel free to do so. The playing location is protected by an awning, and in the event of extreme weather games may be played in the actual interior of the communal cabin we'll be occupying. For a few hours Saturday mid-morning and early afternoon, we will be assisting the Ranger of the campground with various tasks, such as brush clearing, cabin re-painting, or any other odd jobs to help with upkeep. This will be volunteer service to the Boy Scouts of America, and we will be logging our hours and number of participants for Gamers for Humanity's 28k Project. As the date closes, we should have a better idea what services will best help the Ranger and the campground. Friday, October 22nd Saturday, October 23rd Sunday, October 24th Information A weekend of gaming and good times with the O.G.R.E.s and friends and family. Stay in a communal cabin, enjoy a myriad of gaming from tabletop rpgs, board, card, and party games. ;Guests :Members of OGREs or their friends and family who are at least 18 years old. Those under 18 must be accompanied by a legal guardian. ;Price :FREE! (though a tip/appreciation jar will be glaring at you menacingly) ;Bring :Your own camping gear (sleeping bag or sheets/pillow, clothes, necessary items to survive the weekend), snacks and drinks. *Meals are provided, though special dietary needs can not be accounted for, so those with needs bring your own. *The 2010 Annual Awards Ceremony will take place during Camp Oggie! *Those OGREs traveling through or near Paducah, Kentucky, can meet up at the Pilot on Exit 3 Friday at 6:00 to caravan/carpool to the camp site. Full Flyer Frequently Asked Questions Directions We're horrible at directions, so let us just give you the physical address of the Campgrounds and let you use your favorite mapping service to find the way. The address is 1531 Cross Road Benton, Kentucky, 42025. Note that the address leads you to the main access road of the camp, and you will drive beyond that address to the end of the road, where you'll enter the campsite gate. Once inside, in order to find our exact cabin, follow the below directions: *Enter through the campground gates, obeying the campsite's 5MPH speed limit *Stay on that road until you come to a parking lot, which should be the second intersection, and make a Right Turn *Follow that road until you come to a four way intersection, where you'll see a few large wooden buildings and a flagpole area, and make another Right Turn up that hill. *At the top of that hill, within view of the intersection, is the building we will be occupying! Map of Campsite We have located a map of the campsite from an older edition of their summer camp guide for Boy Scouts. It is on the last page of the below linked pdf booklet. We will be staying in the building labeled Handicraft. *Click here and go to last page for map Future Camp Oggies Proposals Any chapter may submit a proposal to host the Camp Oggie in or near their city of charter by contacting the Director of Communications and requesting a Proposal Packet. ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Ogres Portal Category:Ogres Category:Browse Category:Events